Words
by NCISprobie2
Summary: Inspired by the song "Words" by Hawk Nelson. Things are not what is considered normal in the cyclone: Especially for Paige and Walter. Their natural chemistry has been broken and Paige is wondering why it happened. Will Walter and Paige be able to overcome their dilemmas to finally become a couple? Continue reading to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Words

 **Fandom:** Scorpion (CBS)

 **Description:** Inspired by the song "Words" by Hawk Nelson. Things are not what is considered normal in the cyclone: Especially for Paige and Walter. Their natural chemistry has been broken and Paige is wondering why it happened. Will Walter and Paige be able to overcome their dilemmas to finally become a couple? Continue reading to find out.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Scorpion, all credit goes to CBS.

 **Claimer:** Being a human, I will make mistakes. I probably have made some in this chapter. Please don't be too critical with the grammar I used. I will read review and respond to private messages

 **Author's Notes:** **This is my first fanfiction and I look forward to expressing my passion of this show in this story. Also I'm a big of WriterFreak001 so WriterFreak01 please don't be mad at me for emulating your writing style; I will be trying to find my own writing niche. On to the story, my goal is to address some issues I saw in season 2 that the Scorpion writers did not address. Being emotionally stunted, I will try to create the emotions of the characters in this story. Part of the story will be in a journal format to help with the plotline.**

Ch. 1 Realizing the Facts

 _(oh oh) There's nothing left to say now,_

 _(oh, oh), there's nothing left to say now,_

 _I'm giving up, giving up (he he) giving up now_

 _I'm giving up, giving up (he he) giving up now_

" _Nothing Left to Say/Rocks" -Imagine Dragons_

The last few days have been rough on many people in Scorpion. Toby felt like his heart had exploded once he heard that Happy was already married to somebody else. Who was this person anyway? As much as Toby would like to probe into this part of personal life, he knew to give Happy her space. If he were ever to get back with her, with a chance to propose without conflicts, he would have to suffer and take the long, rough road ahead of him.

There was trouble with the other relationship in the cyclone: Walter and Paige. After saving Toby's life from Collins and realizing his mistake by pushing Paige into the arms of another man, Walter went to tell her how he truly felt. Like all cases, things did not go as planned. Walking in at the wrong time, Walter saw Tim kissing Paige. Missing a good chance to tell her, he walked away from the situation. Cabe then also called about a case back in Los Angeles, which needed all hands on deck. Then everything went south for the cyclone's leader.

Back at the garage, things were beginning to wind down. Almost everyone had left now. Happy soon disappeared to escape any absurd and unwanted questions from a certain shrink. Sly had left for the hospital where Megan had lived, to see if naming the infant wing was still possible. Cabe and Tim stayed around the garage before needing to head over the Homeland Security building for government issues. This left Toby and Walter at their desks working on individual projects.

Toby knew there was trouble rising between Walter and their liaison. It just seemed that all of their exponentially growing tension peaked with each other during today's intense case. He thought Walter and Paige could work things out quickly like usual, except those two have been distant to each other like Eric Snowden after releasing CIA phone tapping and sought asylum in Russia. Toby also had frustration coming with his friend and boss due to his lack of emotions. He needed to clear up the facts. "So, Paige seems quite distant from you Walter. What's going on between you two," Toby asked as he approached Walter's desk.

"I don't know what you are talking about", Walter responded without looking up from his laptop. In order to knock some sense into his friend like last time to realize his feelings for Paige, Toby needed Walter's full attention. He shut his friend's laptop so this new pep talk could fully be absorbed into that 197 IQ dense brain.

Frustrated at this action, Walter rose from his desk. "What the h*** was that for Toby? I was working on a building a software program," Walter yelled towards his friend. He despised Toby when he did something in order to get his attention. Not only that, Toby was getting on his nerves with talking about Tim and Paige than he did with the fiasco with the hazelnut creamer back a few months.

"I know you're lying pal; you do know what I am talking about. The tension between you and Paige is thicker than the smog over China. You can try back out of this little talk, but I will continue to probe you until I get an answer out of you. So what will it be Walter? This one meeting to learn the truth or will I have to antagonize often to know your failing love life?"

Walter sighed, knowing his animosity for psychoanalysis, he caved in. "Will this be discussed under doctor-patient confidentiality," he asked in a whisper. Seeing the nervousness Walter had in his eyes and body language, Toby nodded. They walked to the back of the garage, into the interrogation room for their little meeting.

"Start where you feel comfortable Walter," Toby calmly said leaning forward. Walter leaned back into his chair and let out a deep breath. "It started after Cabe called about the case back in LA. I told him I could not ride in the helicopter with Tim and Paige with some sort of confrontation occurring; Cabe gave me no choice to ride with him. Then the case happened. I tried telling her but I was interrupted by a missile coming for Paige and I," Walter said…

 _As the case began wrapping up, Paige had enough action for a while. Not only that, Walter struck too many nerves with her. She was working on building a good relationship with Tim now. At least there was ONE man who would listen and care for her. Walter ran after Paige because he was generally concerned for her safety, but she didn't believe his words this time._

" _Ah Paige, Paige you know maybe you should stay in one spot so Homeland can find you easily," Walter exclaimed._

" _I'd rather be alone right now," Paige mumbled loudly. Why couldn't Walter leave her alone? He always chose the wrong time to talk about his emotions and when she wanted to move on in her life._

" _Well I can tell you are mad about this" Walter said nervously before being interrupted by Paige. "WOW, YOU ARE A GENIUS", she said with sarcasm._

" _Please Paige, it is better," he was only able to say before Paige exclaimed "It's not about efficiency Walter, it's about getting away from you". Shocked just overcame Walter that she did not want to be in his presence. It felt like their argument back when she almost left for Portland with Drew. Not wanting to have another burst of anger, softly speaking Walter asked, "What, what happened that this is occurring"?_

" _Because, because you are jealous and you are taking away everyone else's happiness. I cannot be around you anymore," Paige said while trying not cry. This was also difficult since her breath hitched a few times._

 _After their little quarrel, neither Paige or Walter wanted to make eye contact with each other. Paige left him on the sidewalk to help somewhere else on the case. After Scorpion stopped the hackers from launching a missile warhead and the US military gained control of their ships again, the team was able to leave. Cabe was driving with Tim in shotgun. Sylvester was sitting between Happy and Paige; which left Toby and Walter at opposite corners of their lovers. Neither hopeful couple wanted to talk or see the other person, so the air was filled with complete silence. It definitely became an awkward car ride back to the garage._

Toby just sat in silence, surprised by Walter's story. He did not expect that when Walter left for Tahoe. He expected that Walter and Paige would come back as a couple; and now it makes sense because the superior complex man pushed her into the arms of another sexy man, a SEXY SEAL MAN. "Wow," Toby silently said, "Wow, I didn't know you would mess it up that bad Walt".

"Thanks for being another person for telling me that," Walter said stoically. The mistakes he made added too much up for Walter to have a second chance with Paige. "I just wish I realized what I felt earlier then this predicament would not have happened. My stupid brain had to control me with the no fraternization rule" Walter said with his head in his hands.

Toby chuckled lightly. "First Walter, you are a genius so your brain is not meant to be stupid. It is true you EQ has improved and there's plenty of work to be completed; that comes at the cost of being a genius. I think you should continue to fight for you and Paige. Just like Happy and I can't be together, it does not mean I won't stop fighting for us. It will definitely go slow, but it might be worth the pace for positive end results. Please consider what I have said buddy," Toby said hoping to cheer his friend up a little.

Walter sighed after hearing what Toby said. It wasn't helping him out because Paige made it clear what her decision was: she can't be with him. "There is nothing I can do Toby. Paige made her decision and I can't dissuade her. It's getting late and I'm feeling really fatigued. I will be going to bed; please close down the garage when you leave Toby," Walter said hopping out of his chair heading for his apartment above the garage.

One thing that Toby and Walter did not know was that Paige was still in the garage. Things that happened today made her concerned that Walter might shut down again. She did say some harsh things to him; some of what she said was the truth but there were some lies there as well. Honestly, Paige really did enjoy Walter has company for events. They had such a natural chemistry working with each other. She understood what Walter enjoyed and he knew what she liked as well. Except she is now in a relationship with Tim and wants to see where it goes.

She was about to leave soon, but Toby kept on insisting Walter to talk about what was going on between him and her. This caused her to stop in her tracks. Paige would usually never listen to other people's conversations since it was an invasion of privacy, but she subconsciously stayed for some unknown reason. In order from being seen, she hid behind a shelf. A few times she had to cover mouth from making a sound and preventing any crying. Toby's and Walter's conversation was affecting her. She twisted her head around to see

"Seriously Walt? You're going to displace yourself from your emotions and what is bothering you the most? Now you're being a preposterous idiot, stop and think this through" Toby exclaimed chasing after Walter.

"I have no choice Toby. I can't give up what Paige and I already have; what if I do something later and it ruins what we have right now? You know that I suck at being in a relationship since it only lasts a few months," Walter yelled back.

"But why Walt? Why are you doing this," Toby asked. He just wanted to know why Walter was caving into things Paige said to him. It always happens that Walter would throw away everything he had for Paige.

Without looking back at Toby, Walt responded. "Because, because she's… **she's important to me** ," he said then walking away from the conversation.

Paige almost began crying there after Walter's last statement. Closing her eyes, biting her lower lip she stopped herself from revealing herself to Toby. Not wanting to be seen, Paige made her exit through the back door. She opened up her car and sat behind the wheel; there she gave into her emotions. She let out those held in tears from the garage and cried about her also troubling love life. Paige's concern for Walter shutting down was coming true. **What had happened to their chemistry? Why had Walter become so robotic after he made progress to being in a relationship with her?** These were now questions Paige wanted answers for. It will definitely take some time, but Paige was determined to fight for a possible future with Walter even it meant breaking up with Tim; and hopefully her fighting will be worth the risk for love.

 **Author's Notes: Well, I finally got done with chapter one. I have been working on it at an on and off pace for over 2 months. The highlighted parts in the story will hopefully with future chapters. I don't know if I will follow the course of season 3. What do you guys think?**

 **Caveat everyone, I will not be able to update** _ **Words**_ **as often for a few reasons. One, I want focus on my work in college and I don't have a lot of free time other than on the weekends to write. Two, I'm missing an essential paper back at home to aid me in this story. This paper has a list of songs which I thought would fit a certain chapter in this story. Please review since I would like help here. I will read each review and will try to respond. Thanks everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I apologize for not being around to update this story as maybe expected by people. To my followers and people who have favorited this story, I'm sincerely, sorry! Life has been a little chaotic for me. I'm dedicating most of my time to my education and working.**

 **Here is my train of thought. My first priority is to complete my Season 3 Personal Thoughts story. I believe this story should be completed before "Words" because then I can always fall back on the character traits of each member of Team Scorpion. I will try working on this story, but I need some help from you.**

 **Does anyone know a good website with full scrips they can recommended? I plan on using quotes from the show for different parts of the story. I would also like this website having labeled who said what during an episode. I realized my original plan, by creating my own plot, wasn't really panning out to what I could do. Thank you for being patient and holding on to this story!**

 **-NCISprobie2**


End file.
